1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sports shoes and, more particularly, to structural improvement of heels of the sports shoes for achieving uniform abrasion of the heels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the sports shoes are put on, their heels are worn down in such a manner that the outside of each heel is more worn down than the inside as shown in FIG. 6. Such an eccentric abrasion of the heels is caused by the fact that the load applied to the outer bottoms of the heels is not uniform. This eccentric abrasion is observable among oriental people who generally walk with their toes pointed inwardly. The eccentric abrasion of the heels becomes worse according to the passage of time since the inside parts or the unworn parts of the heels function as fulcrums of the levers while the outside parts or the worn parts of the heels function as points of action and, as a result, the load applied to the heels leans to the outside parts of the heels. Such an eccentric abrasion of the heels also causes the rear parts of the shoe bodies to be squeezed out of their normal states.
The above eccentric abrasion of the heels and the squeezing of the rear parts of the shoe bodies not only cause discomfort to a wearer but also cause the wearer to be injured in the ankle, which may be thus fractured or twisted. Particularly, such an injury in the ankle is common among vigorous, young boys and girls.
To prevent the aforementioned problems caused by the eccentric abrasion of the heels and the squeezing of the rear parts of the shoe bodies, the shoes whose heels are worn down should be discarded even when the other parts of the shoes are still good to wear. However, it is uneconomical to do so. Furthermore, discarding of such shoes causes a national economic problem in that it runs counter to the effective use of resources.
To combat this problem, this applicant proposed, in Korean Utility Model Appln. No. 92-874, a separable heel which can be detachably attached to the rear part of a shoe. However, it has been noted that the above separable heel has some problems which should be overcome.